Fox Child
by Phantom Wolf16
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyuubi as a toddler after being beaten by the villagers. Kyuubi adopts him, more or less. Konoha better be prepared. Team bonding. KakaNaru, rape, mpreg. Rated M for a reason!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>Kyuubi watched as the small child cried, tiny fists hiding his face. The fox regarded the child passively from behind the seal's cage bars. The kid didn't bawl loudly like most toddlers his age. He cried quietly, a sign that he was not crying for attention.<p>

Bored with this, the Kyuubi growled. The brat stopped crying and looked up at the demon. His eyes continued to widened as he craned his head back. This was the first time Kyuubi had seen his container, and he noted the possession marks on the kid's cheeks. Bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Spitting image of the Yondaime.

The two stared at each other as the boy stood up. Kyuubi realized just how small he was. The kid couldn't have been bigger than one of his claws.

"Kitty!"

The toddler stumbled over to the cage and walked right in between the bars. The brat stretched his arms as far around one of the kitsune's tails as he could. The kid was _hugging_ his _tail._ The Kyuubi seriously considered killing the idiot, but decided that it wouldn't be worth his own death as well. Instead, Kyuubi dragged his tail away, causing the kid to fall flat on his face.

The boy looked surprised, and Kyuubi waited for the tears. None came. The kid stood up and smiled.

"Kitty!"

Kyuubi growled.

**"I'm not a cat, you idiot. I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tails."**

Kyuubi smirked down at the brat, and again waited for tears. Again, none came.

"Fox!"

The kid hugged his paw, demonstrating that he was the size of Kyuubi's claws.

"Fox! 'm Naruto!"

The kid, Naruto, smiled up at the demon. There was no fear in his bright blue eyes, and Kyuubi felt a some kind of twinge inside himself. Those possession marks really made him look like a young hanyou who had yet to gain his ears or tails.

Before his thoughts continued, Kyuubi could feel a sudden pulling sensation on his chakra. He looked down at Naruto, who was now trying to climb up onto his paw. Was the kit. . . ?

Kyuubi closed his eyes and sent his chakra outwards, trying for the first time since being sealed, to see outside. What he saw angered him. Naruto, the real physical Naruto, was unconscious after being beaten up in an alley. What the hell were these humans doing?! Even demons treated their young better!

Kyuubi growled and sent out some of his chakra, healing the kits' wounds. Naruto started to wake, leaving his mindscape. The boy sat up in the alley and looked around. It started to rain, blocking out the moon. Naruto's lower lip started to tremble as he looked around quickly.

"Kubi?"

Kyuubi winced at the mangled version of his name.

**"I'm still here, kit."**

Naruto startled at the voice in his head, but soon smiled.

"Kubi!"

Stupid brat.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's pronunciation of Kyuubi sounds like coo-bee.<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter warnings: non-graphic mpreg birth and mention of underage rape**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>,<p>

.

.

It was almost exactly a month after Naruto's eighth birthday, and he was in the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. Kyuubi was talking to him, instructing him to do something.

**"Kit, listen to me!"**

Naruto gasped and rolled on the kitchen floor. Wave after wave of tightening pain coursed through his body. His entire lower chest down to his thighs ached. Naruto just wanted to cry, so he did.

**"Naru, listen to me! Go lay in a hot bath."**

Unsure how that would help, but trusting Kyuubi all the same, Naruto painfully walked towards the bathroom. He turned the tap to warm and let the tub fill as he stripped. His boxers were soaked in blood. Another strange binding pain rippled through him, and he could see his stomach muscles jerk. Naruto climbed into the tub and sighed as the pain lessened.

_'Kyuubi, what's happening?'_

**"You remember what happened to you on your birthday? And what the product of that would be?"**

Naruto whimpered at the memory. Being held down, tied up. . . violated. The burning sensation as each man finished. The crawl back home in the middle of the night. The kit.

_'B-but it's too early! You said the kit had to stay in my tummy for at least three months!'_

Kyuubi winced in his cage. He was angry. Naruto was eight, _eight!_ Kami, these people were monsters.

**"Naruto- you're too young. Too small. You could never carry the kit for all the time needed."**

Naruto cried, small hands gripping the side of the tub. The water turned pink from the blood. Hours passed as the time got closer and closer. Soon enough, Naruto yelped as the last contraction forced something out of his body. It sunk in the water as Naruto fumbled for it. He pulled it to the surface.

The kit was small, no bigger than his hand. The thin thread like umbilical cord was easily broken. It was pink and hairless, eyelids still sealed shut. Most people would consider it ugly. Not Naruto. Tiny little paws, tiny claws, and small tail. The kit's entire body was covered in a peach fuzz. It was a boy. He didn't move.

Naruto didn't need to see any more to know his son was dead.

* * *

><p>Kakashi knelt in a tree as he watched Naruto. Just off from the memorial stone, hidden in the trees, was the kid. He stood over a hole in the ground, clutching a shoebox to his chest. The little jinchuriki was sobbing heavily. Kakashi didn't need to see what was in the box to know it was a funeral. The young ANBU jumped down from the tree, landing behind Naruto.<p>

Naruto startled, but calmed slightly at seeing the familiar ANBU mask.

"Dog."

Kakashi nodded silently as he walked to stand next to the blond. Naruto lifted the lid, letting him look. Some kind of animal, definitely canid, was in the box. It was too young to have been born, and Kakashi wondered where Naruto had found the poor thing.

The kid sobbed as he placed the closed box in the hole. He tossed some dirt over it before picking up a small plant. Kakashi helped Naruto plant the orange foxglove over the grave. When it was done, Naruto stood up, bowed his head and whispered.

"Bye Akaiame."

The kid left, still crying. Kakashi raised an eyebrow under his mask. Naruto had taken two words and put the together to create a name, and who named their pet something so human. Akaiame, red rain. Kakashi looked at the orange foxglove before shunshining away.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

oops, another short chapter. Promise they'll be longer once the story picks up.


End file.
